A New Beginning
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Clark has just graduated and Lana Lang his girlfriend of 4 years broke up with him. What happens when he meets a fiery petite blonde named Chloe Sullivan in Metropolis?


It took every ounce of strength in Pete to drag his indestructible best friend Clark Kent out to the newest and hottest nightclub in Metropolis. Clark had shut himself up in his loft for the first few weeks of summer because his girlfriend of four years, Lana Lang, had dumped him at graduation. She said that she needed to move on with her life and see what was out there and she was going to college in New York and long distance relationships never worked out. Clark was heart broken. He thought that is was true love but he was wrong. No one was able to cheer him up so after three long weeks of no communication and giving Clark some space Pete decided it had been long enough. He went up to the loft and forced Clark to go out with him. After all this was the last summer they had to hang out before they both went off to college in the fall. Clark went but he convinced himself that he was not going to have any fun at all.

Once they were in the club the music was insanely loud and people all around were dancing. Pete quickly changed into his party animal mode and scanned the dance floor for that lucky lady that would get to dance with him. He left Clark's side and in only a few minutes he returned with two girls.

"Hey Clark this is Wendy and Julie. Wendy Julie this is my good buddy Clark." Pete said slipping his hand around Julie's waist. "Come on let's dance. I'll leave you two kids alone."

Pete and Julie had found a spot on the floor and immediately started dancing. Wendy looked Clark up and down and seductively put her hand on his chest.

"So do you want to dance?" Wendy said inching closer to Clark.

He let out a nervous laugh and removed her hand from his chest.

"You know what I'm actually really thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." Clark blurted out as he rushed away from Wendy and pushed his way through the crowds of people and made his way to the bar.

Clark sat down at the only empty stool at the bar and looked around for a bartender. There was one bartender but he was busy flirting with a group of girls and flipping bottles around. Clark jumped back when a beautiful petite blonde popped up right in front of him.

"Hey what can I get you cowboy? She said flashing him wide grin that made his stomach do a flip.

"I um, I ah…" Clark mumbled out knocking a few shot glasses off of the bar, "I think I'll just have a club soda please."

"Ah playing it safe tonight. That's admirable." She said placing a glass of club soda in front of him. "Enjoy."

She was about to walk away when Clark blurted out, "Wait!"

She turned around and looked at him surprised. "Is there something wrong with your drink?" She asked.

"No I was just wanted to know what your name was." Clark asked a bit bashfully.

"Sorry cowboy but I don't tell strangers my name."

Clark lowered his head and looked as though he had just been kicked in the stomach.

"But you just happen to be a very cute stranger so I guess I'll make an exception. I'm Chloe, Chloe Sullivan and you are?"

A huge smile spread across Clark's face and he shook Chloe's hand. "I'm Clark Kent."

"So tell me Clark how come a good looking guy like your self isn't out on that floor dancing? I mean you could probably have your pick of anyone in here." She said as she leaned on the bar only a foot away from his face.

He let out a loud gulp at how close she was to him. He couldn't help but stare into her big clear green eyes and take in her beauty. As he looked at her all memories of Lana Lang melted away.

"I'm not much of a dancer." He replied flashing her one of his best Kent Charm smiles.

"You don't look like a city boy so where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from Smallville."

"Oh a small town farm boy I like that."

"You do." He asked intrigued.

"Yeah I am so sick of all these stuck up rich guys from the city. They think they can get a girl by buying her everything and anything. It's actually kind of sad."

Clark was about to respond to that comment when Pete came up behind him with Julie.

"Hey man Julie and I are going to get out of here and get something to eat. Do you want to join us or can you find another ride home?" Pete asked.

"Yeah I'll find a way home." Clark said quickly brushing Pete off and turning his attention back to Chloe but she wasn't there anymore.

Clark looked all around for her and he grabbed the bartender by his shirt collar while he was walking by.

"Hey where did that girl Chloe just go?"

"Whoa take it easy man while you were talking to that dude she punched out."

Clark let go of his collar and used his x-ray vision to look through the large brick wall an out into the parking lot. He saw Chloe slide on her coat and pull her keys out of her purse. He rushed through the crowd of dancing people and super sped out into the parking lot and stopped in front of Chloe. She jumped back.

"Wow how did you get out here so fast?"

"Just a little trick I can do."

"Did you want something?" She asked.

"Yeah I want to see you again."

"I don't know."

"Please I would really like to see you again." He pleaded.

"Really and why's that?"

"Because you're beautiful and smart and funny and I would really like to get to know you."

"I'll tell you what cowboy I get out of work at midnight tomorrow so if you're waiting right by that back door when I get out I'll let you know all about me." She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. She gave him quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to her car.

Clark would definitely be waiting by that door at midnight the next day and nothing was going to stop him. There was something about that girl that made his heart thump and everything else in the universe just disappear.


End file.
